


[Podfic] "Yours" by Lilibet

by kyber-erso (aoraki)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoraki/pseuds/kyber-erso
Summary: A fond smile curls his lips as his gaze lands on Obi-Wan, sound asleep on top of the covers, book abandoned on his chest. He watches him, leaning against the doorway, trailing his eyes from his hair down to his toes poking out from underneath the blanket. [Podfic version]
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] "Yours" by Lilibet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068944) by [Lilibet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/pseuds/Lilibet). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](MP3%20URL) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068944)

**Author:** [Lilibet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/pseuds/Lilibet)

**Reader:** [Kyber-erso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoraki/pseuds/kyber-erso)

**Length:** 05:54

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/yours_lilibet/yours_lillibet2.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you lils for letting me use your fic as my first attempt at podficcing <3  
> song credit "Different Kinds Of Cry" by Alexis Grapsas


End file.
